


Stay Away from my Boyfriend

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto the suave boyfriend, Drinking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kuroo the suave bartender, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has always been considered pretty. So what happens when he gets hit on at the bar?</p><p>The jealous Bokuto fic no one asked for but everybody needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away from my Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing will be the death of me and I've always wanted to try writing a fic about these two so this is more of a self-indulgence than anything  
> My first attempt at writing a one-shot and writing 'raunchy things' -covers face-

Akaashi Keiji has been called pretty from as long as he could remember. As a child he could recall the way his mother’s friends would always crowd around, faces shoved in to his personal space as they cooed over his beautifully shaped eyes and milky-white skin. He endured many traumatic experiences involving wiping bright red lipstick stains from his face as well as his cheeks being pinched to the brink of bruising.

As a teen, he had received surprisingly less attention from his peers. He had mostly kept to himself, doing his best to avoid attention, and at one stage even growing heavy bangs which were far too heavy for his slim-framed face. He still received an occasional confession and frequent comments on his natural boyish looks which charmed those who had paid enough attention to him.

As an adult he now brushed off the odd compliments on his appearance; those were now the least of this concerns. He would simply bow and offer a polite thank you then continue the conversation as though nothing had happened. It wasn’t so much he had considered himself a pretty person, but moreso simply grown accustomed to being called pretty.

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

Akaashi paused, glancing up from his drink. It was a Thursday night and he had finished work several hours ago. He hadn’t particularly wanted to spend the night at a bar, nor did he see the enjoyment of drinking on a weeknight but Bokuto had managed to drag him to his favourite tavern owned by one of his closest friends, Kuroo. The two had always been and remained an inseparable duo, and he was often dragged in to their antics. Akaashi frowned at the thought. Bokuto was getting good at convincing him to go along with his plans. He should really say no next time.  
The light cough jolted him from his thoughts and he stared at the other. A rather tall man leaned over, casting a light shadow over Akaashi’s glass of gin and tonic. The dim bar lights shielded his face and Akaashi felt himself squinting lightly to get a decent look. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, sporting a rather tight shirt which wrapped around his wide chest. With his light, tousled brown hair and murky green eyes, it was undoubted the man was a foreigner. He leaned casually against the counter, flashing Akaashi a charming smile. “I’m Marcus, by the way.”

“Uh, hello,” Akaashi replied. Despite the years of comments on his appearance, it was times like these he found himself fidgeting uncomfortable. Akaashi glanced around the bar. He spotted Kuroo who was busy charming up one of his lady customers. He held an air of charm and ease as he began mixing a fancy, elaborate concoction, tipping them a cheeky wink as he twirled the cocktail shaker. Akaashi glanced around, at the crowded area. ‘ _Where’s Bokuto?’_  
  
“So, what’s a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?”  
  
Akaashi blinked, attention diverted back to the other. He held his scotch to his mouth, taking slow sips as his gaze raked down Akaashi’s body. He glanced back up with an appreciative look.  
  
_‘How many times has he rehearsed that line?’_ Akaashi reached for his drink, taking another tentative sip. “My friend works here and I’m having a night off.”  
  
The other hummed as he took a casual step in. “It’s a busy night tonight. Lots of people here.”  
  
Akaashi nodded non-committedly, searching the crowds for the familiar gelled-up white hair. He froze at the sudden brush against his arm. The man was leaning awfully close, brushing Akaashi’s arm gently.  
“I like your shirt,” he murmured. “It looks good on you.”  
  
Akaashi shot him a warning look as he pulled his arm in. “Yeah. My boyfriend got it for me.”  
  
This didn’t seem to deter the other as he tilted his head, shooting Akaashi a suggestive look. “I bet you’d look good without it too.”  
  
“Yes, well you’d never know, now would you?” Akaashi retorted in an icy tone. He was ready to grab his drink and storm off when he finally spotted the flash of white and the familiar loud burst of laughter. He lunged out, grabbing hold of an arm and tugging it toward him. Bokuto’s head popped out from the chatty crowds, large golden eyes blinking widely at him.  
  
“Akaashi!” he cheered, placing an arm around his shoulder. “I thought I lost you for a second.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it was the other way around,” Akaashi chided, shoulders losing its tension as he relished Bokuto’s warm touch. He reached up lacing his fingers with Bokuto’s as he glanced over at the guy now eyeing Bokuto with distaste. “Bokuto, this is Marcus,” Akaashi tilted his head to rest on Bokuto’s arm as he shot the man a satisfied look. “And Marcus, this is my _boyfriend_ , Bokuto.”  
  
“Oh neat, a foreigner! Nice to meet you!”  
  
Akaashi blinked as Bokuto released his hand and reached out to shake the other’s. The man looked thoroughly unimpressed, staring down at the outstretched arm. “Alright,” he muttered, glancing away.  
Bokuto dropped his hand, unaffected as he grinned broadly at the other. Akaashi frowned at his boyfriend. Well that wasn’t the reaction he’s expected. He glanced over to find Marcus’ attention diverted back to him as he stared openly with half-lidded eyes. He tipped a wink and masked his smile with his scotch. Akaashi felt a tweak of irritation and found himself tugging at Bokuto’s arm. His boyfriend cocked his head, leaning in as Akaashi spoke loudly over the surrounding chatter and music.  
  
“He said this shirt looks good on me,” he called, pointing to his dark blue button up. Bokuto stared in disbelief as he glanced from Akaashi to the other. ‘ _Now you’re going to get it’_ Akaashi thought with satisfaction as he leaned to rest against the bar counter.  
  
“Dude!” Bokuto cried. “The shirt does look good on Akaashi! He didn’t agree but I insisted. I’m glad you agree!” he crowed in delight, raising his hand for a high-five.  
  
Akaashi’s elbow slipped off the edge and his drink sloshed lightly as he stared blankly at Bokuto. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah, it does look good,” the other interjected. He bit his lower lip as he eyed him down before suddenly leaning in. He stuck his left elbow out, nudging Bokuto out of the way as he crowded over Akaashi. “Akaashi, hey? Sounds kinda _sexy.”_  
  
“No,” Akaashi said firmly. Placing his unfinished drink on the counter, he shoved himself aside. “I’m not interested in you. Go enjoy your night with someone else,” Tucking his hands in to his front pockets, he wormed his way through the crowd, toward the exit.  
Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s calls as he nodded thanks to the security and stepped out the bar. He was greeted by chilled air which swirled around his face, cooling him from the warmth of the alcohol. It offered some comfort to his dampened mood. Akaashi sighed, glancing down at the light puff of breath which tumbled from his mouth. He took several steps down the street still occupied with people. Their home wasn’t too far from the bar, but he contemplated whether or not to hail a nearby taxi.  
  
“Akaashi, wait up!”  
  
Loud thudding of shoes against pavement echoed before Bokuto practically threw himself bodily against Akaashi. His arm automatically wrapped around Akaashi’s slim waist to steady himself as he doubled-over, breathing hard.  
“Oh man, all that bourbon is rushing to my head.”  
  
Akaashi stopped, turning to his right. “You shouldn’t have run,” he scorned lightly.  
  
Bokuto tilted his head to his left, still heaving as he flashed a cheeky grin. “I wouldn’t have run if you didn’t try to escape. You feeling alright? You didn’t even finish your drink.”  
  
Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t escaping. I just didn’t want to stay there,” He reached over, placing a tentatively hand on his boyfriend’s back. “Are _you_ feeling alright?”  
  
Bokuto nodded abruptly. He stood up straight, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s lips. “I feel better now,” he said cheerily.  
  
Akaashi felt his heart flip and his cheeks growing warm again. The two began to stroll down the street, the city lights forming a dim path for them. Bokuto kept his arm around Akaashi’s waist, hand resting on the other’s hip. He hummed lightly, head tilting side to side to the rhythm of his song. His cheeks were tinted a light pink from the alcohol and he had calm look on his face. His eyes were like melted gold, glistening occasionally each time they surpassed another street light. Akaashi watched him before diverting his gaze ahead.  
  
“You know, the guy before was hitting on me, Bokuto.”  
  
Bokuto paused mid-tune as he blinked widely at Akaashi. “Wait, really? I didn’t know,” he frowned before grinning. “Did you hear an accent though? He must’ve practiced plenty of Japanese because I barely noticed any,” He nodded more to himself as his boyfriend eyed him from the side.  
  
“Are you mad?” Akaashi asked.  
  
Bokuto etched his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced back at Akaashi. “Mad? No, I’m not mad. Why?”  
  
“Because he flirted with me,” Akaashi paused before he couldn’t help but add “He called me pretty, Bokuto.”  
  
Bokuto hummed aloud in contemplation before nodding affirmatively. “Well, I guess I can’t blame him. You are very pretty,” He grinned at his Akaashi who remained thoroughly unimpressed.  
  
“You don’t feel jealous at all?”  
  
“Huh? Why?”  
  
Akaashi looked away. “Nothing,” he replied curtly. It wasn’t as though he was particularly the kind of person who looked for drama but he couldn’t help but wish Bokuto had retaliated somehow, or even said something. Bokuto tilted his head, regarding Akaashi with a worried look.  
  
“What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?” he asked frantically.  
  
Akaashi felt a tinge of guilt. It wasn’t as though Bokuto didn’t care. He knew he loved him deep down but he couldn’t quite completely suppress the disappointment inside. Akaashi rubbed his boyfriend’s back lightly in a consoling manner. “It’s nothing,” he assured. He flashed Bokuto a weak smile. “I’m just tired. Sorry.”  
  
Bokuto watched him carefully the rest of their trip home but continued his chatter.

 

** ∞ **

  
“It was weird, K-cat. It’s like he was expecting something from me.”  
  
Kuroo glanced up from wiping down the counter. “What do you mean? What did he say?”  
  
It was late lunch and Bokuto sat at the counter of Kuroo’s bar. He often visited his friend during work breaks. It was only a short 10 minute walk from the work building and Kuroo always offered free drinks and good company.  
  
“He told me the foreigner called him pretty. I told him it’s because he _is_ pretty but he got kind of,” Bokuto frowned, dropping his head in between his palms. His cheeks were squished together as he blinked slowly at his friend. “quiet. Sad, even. I don’t know.”  
  
Kuroo blinked back, one lazy eye fixed on him before he dropped his gaze. “Well, there has to be a reason why he got upset, right? Maybe you said something wrong?” he hummed as he rubbed at a particularly persistent stain.  
  
“Well, there was this one thing. He was asking why I wasn’t jealous that someone flirted with him,” Bokuto scrunched his nose. "But I mean, he didn't say an-"  
  
"Wait, you didn't mention he was _flirting_ with him? Someone was flirting with Akaashi and you didn't _do anything?_ Bro, what's wrong with you?" Kuroo shot him a confused look. "Even I would be mad and I'm not even Akaashi's man."  
  
"But he just complimented Akaashi on his shirt _which_ is the one I got him," Bokuto added defensively.

"The one with the folded up sleeves?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Mm, that is a nice shirt," Kuroo hummed as he gently pushed a row of glasses out of the way. "But that's not the point. The point is he was _flirting_ with Akaashi,” Kuroo shook his head in disapproval. “Why didn’t you say something? Bro, Don’t get me wrong, no one likes an overprotective boyfriend, but maybe Akaashi simply wants someone to, y’know, be his knight in shining armour.”  
  
“I am Akaashi’s knight in shining armour!” Bokuto insisted, nearly rising from his seat. “I’d do anything he asks me, no questions asked!”  
  
“Aww, you gentleman, B-dawgs. But what I mean is Akaashi probably just wanted someone to protect his honour. I mean, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re kind of,” Kuroo paused, eyes raised to the ceiling as he brainstormed for the right word. “A push-over.”  
  
Bokuto snapped his head up. “I am not a push-over.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“I’m not!” Bokuto stood, leaning in toward Kuroo’s face. “Then what would you have done? If someone came up and told Kenma he was cute, what would you do?”  
  
Kuroo paused, staring with a sudden seriousness. “I’d sock them in the face, of course. No one speaks to Kenma like that but me.”  
  
Bokuto frowned. “But why? Kenma is a cute person in general- don’t punch me,” He leaned back for safe measures. “I think everyone can agree Kenma is a cute person, so why get angry over the facts?”  
  
His friend snorted, shaking his head. “It’s not about the ‘facts’, B-dawgs. It’s moreso the fact that they’re crossing marked territory when they shouldn’t be. Just think of it like this. Close your eyes and imagine Akaashi.”  
  
Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, with the image of Akaashi coming in to view. He was wearing Bokuto’s favourite sweatshirt which had somehow over time ended up in his boyfriend’s drawer during which they had begun living together. Bokuto could feel his lips twitch in to a smile at the imagery.  
  
“You imagining him? Okay, good. Now imagine he’s with you.”  
  
Kuroo’s voice rang and he could visualise them at home, setting up a quick dinner in front of the tv like they did on lazy nights. Akaashi would complain when Bokuto would steal his food, but in return always drank the rest of his coke when he thought he wasn’t watching. His heart swelled at the thought. ‘ _We should have lazy nights more often’._  
  
“Now imagine the exact thing but he’s with someone else.”  
  
Bokuto stopped, opening his eyes immediately. “But he wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Well, imagine it anyway.”  
  
Bokuto felt a tweak inside. It was barely there but he felt it nonetheless. It made his insides coil and churn with discomfort. Akaashi with someone else? The thought wasn’t even fathomable. “I don’t want to,” Bokuto grumbled.  
  
“And that,” Kuroo declared, flicking his tea-towel over his shoulder. “Is what jealousy is.”

** ∞ **

 

Akaashi didn’t mentioned the incident after and Bokuto didn’t ask about it, which he was eternally grateful for. He had woken up the next day, embarrassment washing over him when he recalled the memory. Akaashi felt a ball of guilt dwell within him whenever he watched Bokuto. He maintained his cheerful self, despite his rollercoaster mood swings, and always found ways to brighten Akaashi’s day. It was rude of him to demand more from him. Eventually, he had pushed the incident at the bar away from his mind, allowing it to subside as a distant memory. Life resumed its course.  
  
They ended up at the bar two weeks after the incident. A co-worker from Bokuto’s work was celebrating their birthday and after a brief party at the office, they had decided to stumble their way to Kuroo’s tavern. Akaashi decided he had agreed to join only because it was Ayako's birthday, not due to Bokuto’s insistent pleas.  
  
“Free drinks all round,” Kuroo declared, grinning at the loud cheering and hoots. Akaashi ordered his usual, and settled himself by the bar counter. He made himself comfortable, taking occasional sips as he made polite conversations with Bokuto’s co-workers. Despite being dragged to these events, Akaashi found himself growing fond of the company. He could hear Bokuto’s loud laughter echo from the other side of the room as he smiled and nodded to Karen retelling the story of how she bumped in to a celebrity look-a-like for the seventh time.  
  
“I’m telling you, Akaashi, it looked exactly like him,” she gushed. She giggled in delight as Akaashi forced another smile and nodded understandingly. Raising her drink up, Akaashi had no choice but to clink his drink against hers and take another sip. He was well and truly in to his fourth drink and he felt his vision slightly blur as he smiled, causing the sides of his eyes to crinkle. _‘I need to slow down’_ Akaashi thought as he took another sip. He made eye contact with Kuroo who raised an eyebrow and chuckled at him when he stuck his tongue out. ‘ _Jerk’_ he thought with slight affection when he felt a brush against his side.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here, doll.”  
  
He glanced to his side before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m not interested.”  
  
Marcus raised both hands up in defence. “I’m just here to grab a drink,” He waved Kuroo over as he pulled out his wallet. “Two scotch,” he ordered. “One for me and my good friend Akaashi over here.” He flashed a wicked grin at Akaashi who glared back.  
  
Kuroo glance darted between the two, his smile slightly lowered. He shrugged. “Two scotch coming right up,” Pouring two glasses, he slid them over, accepting the money from the man. Kuroo flashed Akaashi a look before rushing to the other side of the bar to serve others.  
  
“Here,” The man slid the drink over, arm lightly brushing against Akaashi’s.  
  
Akaashi stared deadpanned back at him. “I don’t drink scotch.”  
  
“Consider it a sorry present,” the man simpered. “I was too forward last time. I just want to hang out with you, that’s all.”  
  
Akaashi glanced down at the dark, syrup-coloured drink. ‘ _Bokuto’s eyes’_ he thought in a fleeting moment. Bringing the glass to his mouth, he took a large gulp. The warm liquid burned his throat and he hissed lightly. Akaashi glanced over to find the other watching him.  
The man was resting his cheek against his hand as he watched with a pleased look. “You can handle scotch pretty well,” he noted.  
  
Akaashi felt his cheeks burn as he blinked down at the remaining scotch. “It makes me dizzy so I tend to avoid it.” He blinked slowly as another glass of scotch was pushed in his direction. Akaashi looked up to find the other already hailing for more drinks.  
  
"The dizziness will pass after a while," he assured, grabbing himself a drink. The two continued with polite conversation and Akaashi felt himself gradually thawing and growing more comfortable with the other. He accepted the rounds of free drinks which were continuously passed his way and at one stage offered to buy the next lot. Marcus had simply shook his head, cheek resting against his palm as he stared at Akaashi with that knowing smile.  
  
This time when Marcus hailed for yet another serving of drinks, Kuroo approached, a content grin plastered on his face. _‘Drinking on the job’_ Akaashi thought faintly in bemusement as he tilted the glass, finishing the rest of his scotch. The burn was considerably less and his mind churned slowly, thoughts now foggy from the alcohol. Kuroo’s smile was wiped off when he glanced over at Akaashi. His gaze dropped to the several empty glasses before squinting accusingly at the man beside Akaashi. “Ordering again so soon?” he asked slowly.  
  
“Another two scotch, thanks.” The man grinned.  
  
Kuroo frowned as he focused on Akaashi. “Hey, maybe you should slow down on the drinks there. As much as Bokuto likes to brag about carrying you around, I don’t think he can make it all the way home."  
  
Akaashi felt his lips tug down. "He's too occupied to care," He blinked in surprise at his own bitter words and shook his head. "I mean, let him have his fun," he corrected lamely. Akaashi avoided the intense gaze of his companion who eyed him down.  
  
Kuroo furrowed his brows in slight irritation as tilted his head to the left. "You and I both know he'd carry you until he passes out himself," Noticing Akaashi's guilty expression, he leaned over to collect the glasses. "You know, the other day he told me he was your 'knight in shining armour'. He said he'd do anything for you," he murmured softly.  
  
Akaashi blinked slowly at Kuroo. “Bokuto said that?” he whispered. His heart swelled and he could feel himself growing overwhelmed with emotions. ' _My knight'_ he repeated in his bleary mind. Akaashi leaned forward to ask where he was, but was interrupted by the man next to him.  
  
“Hey, I asked for two scotches, not a conversation,” he snapped. His irritation wiped off completely as he leaned over, pressing his side against Akaashi’s. “Here, this one’s yours,” he spoke in a soothing tone as he gently nudged the second glass in to his hand. “Drink.”  
  
Akaashi frowned before shaking his head lightly. The room spun slightly as he was already struggling to focus on the other. “No, I’m okay. Where’s Boku-“  
  
“So, how long you two been together for? A month? Not that long, right?” The man prompted. He kept pushing the drink in to Akaashi’s hand, wrapping his hand over the other’s. “I mean, in my opinion, he doesn’t really seem like your type. I’m sure you can do bet-“  
  
_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_  
  
Akaashi blinked at the harsh tone, mind taking longer than usual to register. That voice so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. He turned slowly, to find Bokuto standing behind the two.  
  
And he was frightening.  
  
Bokuto stood tall, all broad shoulders and clenched fists. His head was tilted slightly back, golden eyes flashing as they regarded the man sitting closely beside Akaashi. Bokuto’s mouth, usually quirked up in a dopey smile was scrunched in an open snarl. Even his hair which Akaashi had told him on several occasions was a silly hairdo, now looked wild and threatening. Who knew such a bubbly person could be so intimidating at the same time? Akaashi gaped, his mouth suddenly gone dry as Bokuto tilted his head lightly to the right to glare even harder, his gaze focused directly on the man beside Akaashi who appeared to be equally as stunned by the sudden scary demeanour.  
  
"Uh," Marcus began, his gaze darting to Akaashi. This seemed to aggravate Bokuto even further as he pushed his sleeves up and took another threatening step forward.  
  
"Don't look at him, I asked _you_ a question."  
  
His voice was deep and rumbled like thunder. Akaashi felt himself sober up in milliseconds as he stared at Bokuto. But his mind was frozen; he couldn't comprehend what was occurring right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Look, we were just having a talk," Marcus began slowly. He shifted in his chair as he tucked his wallet in his pocket. "I get it, I'll back off."  
  
Bokuto took a sudden step in, brows furrowed in deeply and his eyes fiery and cold. He almost looked _feral._ "That's a wise decision. Back the hell off."  
  
The man stumbled off, even tipping a curt bow as he pushed his way to the exit. There was an abrupt high-pitched whistle which snapped Akaashi out of his daze. He turned to find Kuroo hooting loudly as he swung his teacloth over his head. " _That's my boy!"_ he hollered, pointing to Bokuto. The surrounding crowd let out a wild roar as many reached over to slap his back and ruffle his hair. Bokuto seemed unaware of his surroundings as he continued to stare at the bar exit, almost as though daring the other to try and sneak back in.  
  
Akaashi felt himself unwind slowly, though his heart still racing.“Bokuto,” he managed, eyes fixed on the other as he pushed the forgotten scotch out of his grasp. The sharp eyes darted to meet his. Suddenly, they softened, returning to the normal Bokuto’s eyes which were all round, wide-eyed and doeful.  
  
"Akaashi!" he called back, flashing a nervous, cheeky grin. He stalked over and leaned in, oblivious to the sharp intake of breath from Akaashi when his lips brushing against his ears. “Was that too mean? I think I was too harsh on him. Should I go back and apolo-“  
  
He let out a surprised noise as Akaashi grabbed his face and leaned in for a heated kiss. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, tilting his head lightly to deepen the kiss. There was a light flick of tongue and Akaashi opened his mouth slightly. Bokuto leaned in heavily, fingers tightening their grip when Akaashi let out a small pleased sound. His tongue swirled over the other’s and Akaashi was pretty sure the cheers and loud whoopings were directed towards them. He pulled back a fraction, brows furrowed in slight confusion. “What did you have?” Akaashi paused, rolling his tongue inside his mouth. “It’s not your usual.”  
  
“I don’t know. I asked Kuroo to make me something strong,” Bokuto whispered. His ghost of a breath tickled Akaashi’s lips as he murmured. “He said it would help.”  
He leaned back when he heard another loud whoop, flashing a thumbs up at Kuroo grinned and winked back. Akaashi shook his head in amusement as Bokuto raised a fist in to the air and let out what had to be a victory cry. Nearby individuals burst out laughing as he grinned and flexed his arms in a joking gesture.  
  
Akaashi watched him, still in slight shock at what had just happened. His heart was hammering within his ribcage and he stared at his boyfriend who stood so proudly against the cheering crowd. ‘ _My knight_ ’.  
Bokuto was still flashing ridiculous poses when Akaashi tugged him back to the corner and pressed an insistent kiss on his kips. He tugged at the belt loops of Bokuto’s jeans and leaned in towards his right ear.  
  
“Let’s go home. Now.” Akaashi demanded, trying his best to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
  
Bokuto’s eyes widened, as he swallowed soundedly. “Okay, yeah,” he reached over for the lonesome scotch, downing it in one go. He scrunched his face, shaking his head lightly before grabbing Akaashi’s arm. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s go home.”  
  
The two stumbled their way out, with Akaashi having to slap Bokuto’s insistent hands away. “Home.” He said sternly.  
  
Bokuto nodded wildly, a desperate look in his wide, golden eyes. “Okay, okay, home. Hurry!” He grabbed Akaashi’s hand, ignoring the startled yelp as he bolted down the street.  
  
“Wait, slow down Bokuto. I feel dizzy,” Akaashi called as he struggled to keep up. He collided roughly against Bokuto who jerked to a halt. Akaashi’s head swam and he dropped his head between his knees, allowing himself to catch his breath.  
  
Bokuto squatted beside him, peeking up at him in concern. “Oh, sorry. You okay?” He reached up rubbing Akaashi’s back in slow circles. “You going to throw up?”  
  
Akaashi scrunched his nose before he shook his head. “No, I think I’m o-“ he let out a squawk as his feet were swept off the ground. He struggled about before looping his arms tightly around Bokuto’s neck.  
  
“Then we got no time to lose! It’s okay, I can carry the both of us home!” Bokuto cried. He jogged down the street with Akaashi bouncing around violently in his arms and struggling to hold on. Ignoring his alarmed protests, Bokuto let out a loud whoop as he rushed them both home.

 

** ∞ **

 

They barely made it to their bedroom. Akaashi slammed the door open as Bokuto stumbled in shortly after, more than eager to continue what they had started at the bar. His lips pressed insistently against Akaashi’s as he found himself pressing against his boyfriend who was half-heartedly trying to squirm from his grasp. Bokuto finally pulled back from the kiss, taking a small step back.  
  
Akaashi frowned in question, opening his mouth to let out a startled noise when Bokuto bent down and lifted him bodily with a hand under each thigh. Bokuto took that opportunity to reach up for another desperate kiss. They stumbled about, knocking and bumping in to furniture before Akaashi was finally dropped on the bed.  
  
“Kuroo was wrong,” Akaashi panted. “He said you couldn't carry me all the way home.”  
  
Bokuto clambered on top, arms resting on either side of Akaashi’s face. “I can carry you anyday,” he insisted between heavy breaths. “You’re as light as a feather.”  
  
Akaashi snorted. “You seemed to be struggling in the last few steps, Bokuto. Not to mention you’re sweating slightly.”  
  
“It’s not from you!” Bokuto quickly defended. “I’m just excited and you know I get sweaty when I'm overwhelmed,” He leaned down for another kiss. Akaashi held his hand up, pressing as a light barrier against Bokuto’s lips.  
  
“Whrt’s wrng?” Bokuto questioned through muffled lips. Akaashi shook his head lightly, head still spinning from the alcohol.  
  
The two remained quiet, regarding each other with a comfort shared only between themselves. Akaashi moved his hand from Bokuto’s mouth, cusping it against his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“You defended me,” he whispered. His heart fluttered as he stared up at Bokuto in light wonder. “I still can’t believe you tried to pick a fight with someone, Koutarou.”  
  
Bokuto’s eyes blinked, before they melted in to a sweet hue of melted molasses. “Of course. You know I’d do anything for you. I was ready to punch his face when I saw him place his hand over yours.”  
  
“Don’t punch anyone’s face,” Akaashi chided. He reached for the nape of Bokuto’s neck, fingers scruffing lightly over the white hair. Bokuto leaned down, peppering Akaashi’s face with gentle kisses.  
  
“Well, that’s not fair. You approve fighting but no punching? So how am I meant to attack? Kicking and biting? You don’t leave me with many options.”  
  
Akaashi huffed an amused laugh. He leaned to the left, brushing his lips against Bokuto’s ear. “No biting,” he murmured, before placing a teasing nip on Bokuto’s ear bud.  
  
Bokuto groaned loudly and just like that he was pressing down against Akaashi with a desperation which wasn’t there before. Akaashi lifted his leg slightly as Bokuto wedged it between his thighs, grounding down roughly. He let out short, heavy breaths, rolling his hips insistently as Akaashi tugged at his shirt.  
  
“Bokuto, why do you always tuck your shirt in your pants? You’re like a child,” Akaashi huffed in amusement. He couldn’t help the light gasp when his boyfriend reached down and palmed him through his jeans.  
  
“I don’t know,” Bokuto frowned, seemingly oblivious to Akaashi squirming under him. “Force of habit, I suppose.” He grinned down at Akaashi before finally relenting to pull off his shirt. Tossing it aside, he yanked at Akaashi’s shirt. “I like this shirt by the way. It’s one of my favourites.”  
  
Akaashi slapped Bokuto’s hands away, reaching up to unbutton it himself. “Well you’re about to rip this shirt if you’re not careful,” He huffed in amusement when Bokuto pulled at it insistently the moment he undid the last button. “You got it for my twenty-first birthday.”  
  
“I remember. Kuroo helped me pick it out,” Bokuto shuddered when Akaashi shifted, before continuing to roll his hips lazily. “I like it when you wear blue.”  
  
Akaashi felt his cheeks grow warm as he smiled gently up at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”  
  
Bokuto blinked down at Akaashi before letting out a groan of exasperation. “God, you’re so pretty you make my heart want to explode,” He grabbed a fistful of the other’s jeans, wrenching them off without bothering with the button or zip. “I think I understand what being jealous is now. I just want to keep you for myself.”  
  
Akaashi was now experiencing the full intensity of a blush and wished he could cover his face. “How can you say those things so openly.”  
  
“Because I like you,” Bokuto replied easily. “I’ve liked you and wanted you for so long. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn’t some kinda dre-“ he let out a loud yelp at the sudden sharp pinch at his left nipple.  
  
Akaashi broke out in to a fit of uncontrollable giggles. “Oh god, I’m sorry Bokuto. I didn’t mean to- oh god, that was so high-pitched.” He let out a genuine laugh when Bokuto covered over Akaashi, squashing him between the bed and himself. Bokuto huffed lightly, running his hands up and down the side of Akaashi’s chest.  
  
“You sure like to tease tonight.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Akaashi repeated in a sincere tone. He leaned up, Bokuto meeting him halfway, to press a sweet kiss on his lips. He allowed it to linger before tilting his head in for a deeper kiss. His boyfriend seemed to get the idea as he pressed in, swiping his tongue lightly against Akaashi’s lower lip. Bokuto shifted, hand slowly moving down to rub lazy circles against his hip. In return, Akaashi rolled his hips up lightly, smiling when the other groaned lightly; the deep, rumbling sound which seemed to resonate from his core. Bokuto reached down, curling his arms around Akaashi’s thighs and latching on tightly. He grounded his hips, pace fastening when Akaashi let out a soft mewl.  
  
"You're pretty," Bokuto panted. "You're so pretty, Keiji," He paused, fumbling madly as he wrenched his trousers and boxers off in one go. Reaching over, he yanked at Akaashi's briefs and wrapped his fist over the other's cock. Akaashi let out a low whine, grasping desperately at Bokuto's shoulders. He curled his arms around them when Bokuto leaned down to press love bites over his collarbone.  
  
"You're the prettiest person I know," Bokuto continued. He rolled his hips roughly, wrapping the both of them in between his right hand. Their precum mixed as he jerked them at an unrelenting pace. "But I don't like it when other people think so too," he huffed in between deep gasps.  
  
Akaashi tightened his grip, fingers digging in to Bokuto's shoulder blades as he let out a broken moan. "There's only you, Koutarou," he whimpered and Bokuto tightened his grip. He leaned up, placing hasty, messy kisses over Akaashi's lips. He groaned loudly as Akaashi reached up, grabbing a fistful of his hair.  
  
“Bokuto,” he gasped, his thighs trembling around Bokuto's legs.  
  
“Shh, I got you,” Bokuto rumbled, quickening his strokes. He could feel small droplets of sweat slide down the side of his face as he continued to grind his hips down, enjoying the small noises he elicited from Akaashi. He could tell it close from the way the other struggled against his grip.  
  
“Bokuto,” Akaashi repeated with a hint of desperation.  
  
Bokuto pressed an arm across Akaashi’s stomach, pining him to the bed as he continued at the unrelenting pace. Akaashi came with a choke, cheek pressed to the pillow as though he was attempting to hide his face. Bokuto reached up for another wet kiss, breath stuttering as he began to close in on his peak. He held on to them both as his strokes turned sloppy and jerked. Akaashi quivered at the oversensitivity and began to writhe when Bokuto continued to stroke them fast.  
  
“Hurry,” he panted, almost wincing from the sharpened sensations. “Come for me, Koutarou.”  
  
Bokuto groaned, shoving his face in to the crook of Akaashi’s neck as he came over Akaashi’s bare stomach. Waves of pleasure pulsated through his body as his hand slowed down. He let go and steadied himself to avoid collapsing on Akaashi completely. Bokuto breathed heavily, hips rolling lazily against the other to grasp on to those last remnants of tingling warmth.  
  
"No more," Akaashi complained, struggling against him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Bokuto muffled back, hips stilling immediately. The two remained like this, the dark room filled with light pants until Bokuto let out a strained wheeze as he peeled himself off the other. He plopped down beside Akaashi, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Several minutes passed before he broke the silence. "I should get jealous more often."

Akaashi snorted. "You got lucky this time," He squirmed when he felt the tickle of Bokuto’s hand on his side. Latching on tightly, his boyfriend dragged him close, until they were pressed together, his back against Bokuto's stomach. Akaashi scrunched his nose at the sticky sweaty skin. "Bokuto, please."  
  
Bokuto let out a happy sigh, shifting himself even closer. He pressed his face in to the crook of Akaashi’s neck, pressing lazy kisses. “I love you,” he hummed in a sleepy tone.  
  
Akaashi felt his face grow warm and remained as still at possible. He felt Bokuto’s hands wriggle in again, squeezing on to his sides and he was abruptly flipped over. Akaashi let out a surprised yelp as he fumbled about before glaring at the other.  
  
Bokuto burst out laughing, head tilted back and spine slightly curled outwards. His hair had grown slightly floppy and was spread out against the pillow. The shadows accentuated Bokuto’s jawline and from here, Akaashi could make out the small beads of tears forming in the corners of Bokuto’s eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
Bokuto’s laugh eventually turned in to light hiccups of giggles as he grinned at Akaashi. His golden eyes shined like two small crescents of suns in the dark. “I love your face,” he declared, pressing another chaste kiss on the tip of Akaashi’s nose. “And everything else.”  
  
Akaashi felt his mouth twitch in to a pleased smile.  
  
"I've decided I'm going be the most jealous boyfriend in the entire world," Bokuto declared, eyes twinkling.  
  
"No," Akaashi quickly said, his smile dropping rapidly. "Don’t do that."

 

 

 

 

UPDATE: guys, you need to stop and look at this

because I'm goNNA LOSE IT OMG LOOK AT AKAASHI. FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS HANDSOME DEVIL OH MY LORD  
HE IS SO HANDSOME AND CUTE AND SHY AND, AND HE'S **SMILING**. _**SMILING**_.   
I don't know what else to say.. other than I FREAKIN LOVE IT

AN ENORMOUS THANK YOU TO KATIE! please, please, PLEASE, send her some love for this [HERE](http://minty-a.tumblr.com/post/143885576543/my-contribution-to-bokuaka-day-45-based-off) because I am just mind blown. This is phenomenal  
thank you, lovely!!! Q w Q

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else want to see Bokuto really mad? Like, furious mad? Or is that just me ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. Sorry to any Marcus' out there - I'm sure you're all kind people (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
